Red
Red is a shy fire truck that serves as Radiator Springs' local fire truck and firefighter. Since he debuted in Cars, he has made several additional appearances, making him a recurring character. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Red is very shy and initially didn't like Lightning McQueen, but he eventually took a liking to him. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Red is first seen with the rest of the townsfolk at Flo's V8 Cafe, listening to Sheriff tell his story about the Ghostlight. He later helps them prank Mater into thinking he is being chased by the Ghostlight by attaching a lamp to his tow hook. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Red makes two very quick cameos. He is seen providing the waterfall in North Willy's Butte, and roaming around the fields in the background of Tractor Tipping. ''Cars Toons'' ''Rescue Squad Mater'' In Rescue Squad Mater, he appears watering his flowers when Lightning McQueen and Mater were passing him. Then that made Mater decide to make up a story about when he was a fire truck. ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, he tries to cure McQueen's hiccups by shooting water at him. ''Bugged'' In Bugged, he plays as the protagonist for the first time, and is voiced by Jerome Ranft. ''Spinning'' In Spinning, he makes a short appearance in the crowd while watching Guido performing his spinning moves with a sign. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Red appears in the crowd of cars that are celebrating Radiator Springs' origins, and honoring Stanley. ''To Protect and Serve'' Red is set to appear in To Protect and Serve, as revealed by a screenshot released by Disney. Exact details about his role are unknown. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Red could often be found at the courthouse in Radiator Springs, watering flowers next to Stanley. ''Cars 2'' Red reappears in Cars 2. His actor, Joe Ranft died in a car accident during the making of Cars in 2005. In consequence, Red does not speak in Cars 2. In the film, he appears with the other Radiator Springs residents congratulating McQueen on coming back home, as well as at the Wheel Well Motel when Francesco is insulting Mater and McQueen agrees to compete in the World Grand Prix. He only makes a small appearance at the airport, crying as he sees 'Team McQueen' taking off for Tokyo. He comes with most of the rest of the Radiator Springs residents (except Lizzie and Mack) to London after McQueen called them to try to talk to Mater, who was missing at the time. He also appears in the battle against the lemons, where he arrives just in time to blast some of the lemons away, including J. Curby Gremlin and some black Gremlins, with his fire hose and is seen briefly when Mater and the others return to their hometown, and when they are watching the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Red makes a cameo at the end of the track in the first level of Cars in the game, as well as in the background of the ending cut-scene. General information Physical description Red is a giant 1960s style fire truck, most closely resembling a mid-1960s Pirsch pumper, but also resembles American LaFrance models. His license plate reads "002". Red is painted almost entirely red, with the exception of his doors, which have the Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department logo on them. He is equipped with many firefighting tools, such as a ladder and several hoses. Personality and traits Red is one of the shyest characters in the series, and as such, rarely says any lines, mostly making simple noises as his dialogue. He is very emotional, and will often get upset if something bad happens to something or someone. Powers and abilities Red is very talented at fighting fires, and his abilities came in handy during the final fight scene against J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Victor Hugo and Vladimir Trunkov in Cars 2. He uses his hose to spray several generic lemons out of the way. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Red/Gallery. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bio **"Red may not be a fire truck of many words, but what he doesn't say, he shows through his generous actions. Whether its putting out a tire fire or caring for the beautiful flowers, Red is there to support and protect his beloved town. Red takes negative comments on the town very personally. So if you have something bad to say about Radiator Springs, you'd better watch out, because if there's one thing Red's not afraid of, it's his emotions." ''Cars 2'' *Bio **"Red might not be part of Team Lightning McQueen, but someone has to tend the flowers he has around Radiator Springs. He makes sure he goes to the airport to wave goodbye to the team!" Portrayals *Joe Ranft - Cars *Jerome Ranft - Bugged Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Red/Gallery. Names in other languages Trivia *Red is the first Cars character whose original actor died, succeeded by Fillmore, Doc Hudson, and El Machismo. He was also the only Cars character whose actor died before the first film came out. *A possible toy version of Red was seen in the Butterfly Room in Toy Story 3. *A fire engine bearing a resemblance to Red is seen in The Incredibles. *This is the last character voiced by Joe Ranft before his death in 2005. Jerry Recycled Batteries, on the other hand, is Ranft's last speaking role, since Red's dialogue is only restricted to crying. Category:Characters Category:Trucks, buses Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars Toons Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 2 Category:Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure